


Steve Rogers And The Mouth O' Cocks

by Randomwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Help! I can't stop tagging!, Multi, Never bet with Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with No Clue, Wait thats just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwords/pseuds/Randomwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers And The Mouth O' Cocks

Steve Rogers was covered in spunk, it dripped down his cheek and Steve gagged as great streams of cum dripped out of his mouth and splattered on the floor of Stark's really nice apartment. Mouth o' cocks, that's what he he got. Barton shook his large engorged prick in steve's mouth as Stark wiped his cock on Captain America's lapel. They were finally spent and for the life of him, Steve couldn't remember if he'd won or lost the bet. 

He smiled.


End file.
